


Sometimes We Need a Wolf in Our Lives

by smolkorok



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Petting Wolfie, Shenanigans, Time Is A Good Dad, WARRIORS NO, Warriors soft spot, Where is Twilight?, Wolfie is so warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkorok/pseuds/smolkorok
Summary: Warriors doesn’t trust Wolfie. Or does he?





	Sometimes We Need a Wolf in Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe belongs to @jojo56830 on tumblr.

“We are not getting a dog.”

“But Warriors! You almost killed him on sight,” Wild squatted down next to the wolf and lay his hand on the wolf’s forehead. “I mean, look at the boy. Isn’t he the best?”

Warriors heard a short bark and the wolf’s dark blue eyes found his. He sat down on all fours.

Warriors sighed and broke eye contact. His fingers massaged his temple as he needed to rethink. First of all, his most recent headcount were 7 heroes, not including himself. Next, Twilight was missing. And now a wolf just walked right up to their camp looking all nice and pretty?!

The captain’s ears perked up at the semi-high voice to the right of him.

“Wolfie is a friendly bunch! It’s just that you gotta let him come to you.” Wind gestured to Wolfie to call him over but he stayed right by Wild’s side, being given a belly rub.

Wind scrunched up his face.

“Well, not all of the time...” He stood up.

Warriors observed as Four walked up to the gentle beast and _ climbed on it?!? _ No, no no. This wolf _ can’t _ be trusted.

“See? It’s fun! Well,” Four’s hand lightly gripped Wolfie’s fur, “with your height and size I don’t think you can ride on his back like I do”

He had a point. It _ did _ look fun. But why did everyone else trust this “Wolfie?” and he didn't?

As Warriors got lost in his own thoughts, he felt a warm, sudden pressure against his hand. He yelped, immediately stood on his feet, and on instinct unsheathed his sword to look down at a gray mass of fur, who had jumped back.

“NO!” Wild jumped in front of Warriors and Wolfie. “I told you already! He’s friendly. You just have to trust him, and he’ll trust you.”

“I guess it was on instinct?” Wild shot a half-hearted glare at him. Warriors sheathed his sword and sat back down on the grassy floor, peering into the wolf’s dark and curious eyes. The wolf took two deep breaths and flung his head forward, letting out a huge sneeze. He plopped himself on the ground, recovering from the intensity of the sneeze.

…

“Wolfie huh? Don’t you have a family to go back to?” In response the wolfie let out a small, high pitched whine and placed his paw gently on Warriors’ leg.

The next thing he knew, his hand hesitantly reached out and found itself on the dark gray wolf’s back. Underneath his hand was the soft pelt under him and he began to move his hand out from his head to his tail. Suddenly, the dark gray ball turned around to lay on his back _right_ _ on _Warriors_’ _legs , exposing his belly.

Warriors glanced over to Wild, who was watching him with a small smile.

“See, _ I told you _ he’s not that bad!” He walked over to the two.

“I think my legs disappeared.” He still had his right hand on the ground, not knowing what to do with it.

“You should pet him like this!” Wild took both of his hands and lay it on Wolfie’s fluffy belly. “Now just scratch and move around.”

He followed Wild’s advice and scratched Wolfie’s soft fur that radiated with a nice warmth.. _ Wow, it actually was pretty soothing._

“You’ve gotten a soft spot for him.” Legend’s soft gaze lurked over the two. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed.

A pink blush slowly faded into view on Warriors’ face.

“Oh, shut up.” If he could, Warriors would elbow him right now. This made Legend’s small smile widen even more.

“It’s easy.” Legend walked over to the small group.

“Yeah, right.” This time Warriors was the one to sass.

Wild moved away to start the campfire. It was starting to get dark real soon.

Legend sat down next to Warriors and joined him in petting Wolfie.

...

When the sky’s colors were pink and golden and transitioning into the dark blue hues of Twilight, Wolfie’s ears suddenly perked up. He whipped around on his legs and ran into the forest.

Warriors’ leg was starting to get cold, and he missed the warm weight on his lower legs. He pushed himself back up, helping Legend up as well.

He took a heavy step and felt tingling throughout his foot and the sheer weight of just one foot almost made him fall. He took another careful step, the tingling once again washing over his legs. He awkwardly made way towards the campfire that Wild kept.

“What’s up with you?” Legend’s eyes found way to Warrior’s feet.

“Oh it’s nothing. Just my foot asleep, that’s all.” Legend snorted. Warriors looked hilarious, walking all funny.

  


Hyrule and Sky came into view with some herbs and a deer. Twilight appeared from the forest holding some flowers.

“Alright! We’re eating good boys” Wild announced and got to work.

As Wild was prepping the ingredients, Twilight sat down on a log next to Warriors.

“Hey.” Twilight’s deep voice was lost in the crackle of the fire. He straightened his shoulder wolf pelt out.

“Twi, where were you?”

“Hunting. But I’ve got no luck” For some reason that sounded like a lie...

“Well at least Hyrule and Sky found some loot.” The juicy smell of meat rang throughout the camp. Wild’s cooking can easily make anyone’s mouth water.

“Dinner’s ready!” Wild placed servings on plates and topped it off with seasonings. He handed one to everyone. They dug in.

Twilight seemed to finish the fastest and abruptly left to take care of his business.

Warriors felt a warm huff of air on his arm and he tilted his head down to see that Wolfie was here!!

His right hand held the plate while the other lowered beside him to give Wolfie a scratch under his chin. Soon the wolf broke off to give a quiet whine and pointed his snout at the pate in Warriors’ hands.

_ Oh, alright. _ He took a small piece of meat and lowered his hand behind the log, hidden from view. He felt Wolfie’s warm breaths near his hand before his long, thin tongue received the meat and licked Warriors’ hand afterwards. It ticked a little bit.

Time noticed Warriors was preoccupied with something.

“Hey Warriors, what have you got there?” Time’s usually stern voice turned soft. Warriors seemed to have jumped. Time‘s hand covered a mischievous expression, one that would say that he knew more than he looked like he did.

“Uhh... Nothing” Warriors answered with a straight face while Wolfie was literally in front of him, trying to knock the plate off of his hands. Warriors stood up and Wolfie stood up on his hind legs, pressing his front legs against his torso, his mouth so_ , so close to the food. _

“Ha. I win. Now, now. I need my share of food too” Warriors took a bite of meat afterwards.

“Wolfie, come here” Time commanded and to Warriors’ relief he obeyed. Warriors suited himself back onto the log to resume his dinner. Time, the good father that he was, fed him a piece of meat.

“You really are hungry today, aren’t you?” Wolfie glanced up to him with a wide dog smile plastered on his face.

That night, although it was selfish, Twilight’s stomach felt more full than the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shenanigan with wolfie! It was my LW from the discord on 9-18-19.


End file.
